harry potter read the mobion prince
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: well this harry potter has a secret and the rest of the wizards at Hogwarts well soon find out what it is and how is harry so fast and whats with the hedgehog on the cover of the book
1. the Books

Chapter 1 the books  
Professor Dumbledore had insisted that all the challengers most read books that sowed all of there past from there point of view and to say Harry was freaked out was a understatement "Harry why don't you tell us whats in the books that has you so upset" Herminie said kindly all she got back was "he won't be able to make the books he couldn't" harry said with a look of determination "and now for are last challenger for the wizard world cup Mr. Harry potter" then with a swish of he's wand Dumbledore tried to make a book of Harry's past when at first nothing happened Harry let out a breath of relief then 4 books dropped out of the sky and unto the head table "vat in the vorld why is there 4 the rest of us only had 1" the Dumstrong challenger exclaimed "hmm this only happens when theirs a big story to be told" the head professor said all the while harry started muttering "ow no come on please no" where as all he's friends stared at him wondering what was wrong "now unto the first book **Harry potter: The mobion prince** " said Dumbledore with a hint of curiosity in he's voice "hold up i can't let you read those" exclaimed harry standing up and surprising everyone 'oh and why not potter" sneered Snape ''now harry you now we have to read this" said Dumbledore mostly because now he was even more curious "well to bad" said harry now wearing a continent smirk then surprising everyone Harry seemed to move at the speed of sound raced to the head table got all the books and started racing toward the door Dumbledore only had in of time to cast a spell that put a barrier around the room where the speeding boy couldn't escape causing harry to crash into the barrier "well that ways out looks like all just have to cut my way out " said the boy pulling out a glowing ring then he seemed to go even faster if that was possible and started cutting throw the barrier but professor mcghoonigle was fast in of to cast a freezing spell on Harry to stop him and throw him back into the middle of the room what they saw then caused many to shout in surprise because harry seemed to have changed parcely showing a big animal ear like a small rodent's but pitch black fur "what what are you guys looking at" exclaimed harry looking peeved that the books were back in Dumbledore's passion "om Harry block i don't know how to say this but you have a Rodent ear showing on the side of your head" Ron said shocked Harry's eye's widened then he grabbed a silver plate and looked at himself 'dang it know i have no reason to stop you from reading ohh go on" Harry said while changing he's ear back to human like it was natural which surprised them even more seeing how he didn't even use a wand to do it "but if were going to do this i'm going to have to bring some people in here that okey with you professor" harry said calmly 'ohm sure i guess" Dumbledore said puzzled then Harry brought out a what others thought was a dyed green diamond and said "Chaos Control" then a big fog came in threw the windows 'hide guys tell they call your names out" harry said threw the Fog then when the fog disbursed there was nothing there and the diamond was no where to be seen "okey lets get start with this".


	2. Chapter 1 the past

**chapter 2 past**  
 **I** **hope you lot like this story , Ghost the Fox**  
 **{this is the book writing}**  
{this is regular talking}  
"well then lets begin then shall we" said Dumbledore  
 **It was Quite when Harry woke up 'wait' harry thought 'why is it so quit where was uncle Vernon with that horrible belt coming to wake me up'**  
"Dumbledore i thought you told me my lion would be safe in that house" exclaimed Minerva for once Dumbledore looked shocked and he wasn't the only one hermine was looking at harry all over checking for shines of abuse "don't worry professor i wasn't in that house for long" Harry said with a great-full smile toward the professor "oh and where did you go Mr. potter" Minerva said looking straight at harry "oh i went and stayed with my true mother's side of the family" Harry said that got everyone looking at harry weirdly 'what did he mean by true mother'  
 **then Harry looked up and gasped he seemed to be in some kind of sewer system 'did aunt petunia finally get through with her threat of kicking me out of the house'**

at this everyone even the slytherins seemed to growl with anger toward these people

 **Harry started to get up when he got the shock of he's life** "oh no what happened to you this time" Hermine said looking at Harry "don't worry I just found something interesting about my self" Harry said cryptically

 **He was staring down at the water expecting to see a small 5 year old boy but what he saw was the weirdest thing in the world he had somehow changed into a walking on two legs almost human Hedgehog.**

"what" went through the dinning room _{don't know what it's called}_ none more louder then Herminie and Ginny, Harry was just laughing at everyone's expressions

 **then Harry took a closer look he's oh fur was pitch black and he had white sneakers on and he's flute medallion that he never took of was around he's neck "hello there young child" said a voice causing Harry to look up quickly and what he saw made him do a double take** "oh no what now" Hermine exclaimed **because there right in front of Harry was a walking talking lizard** when that was read several eyes widened heck even Dumbledore looked shocked

 **"Waugh who who are you" Harry said backing up slowly "I am the Oracle but my friends seem to like calling me Orc" Orc said kindly in a grandfatherly voice Harry almost laughed at the nickname** "Harry" "I was 5 Hermine" **"well I'm Harry" Harry said trying to fight of the smile and laugh "oh yes I know who you are Harry" Orc said with a twinkle to he's eyes** "what is it with wise old men and twinkle's" Harry exclaimed **"wait how do you know me" Harry said worried "why I have known you since you were a little tyke barely a week old" Orc Proclaimed smiling down at the small hedgehog "wait then you new my parents huh Jame's and Lilly Potter"** at the sound of Lilly's name Snape seemed to flinch **"hmm I now of James Potter but who told you this Lily potter was your mother if any thing I suspect she would be your step mother** "wait WHAT" rang throughout the school

 **"wait she's not my mother then who is and how do you know" Harry accused "well I know because it would be my job to know that and I am good friends with your mother" Orc said kindly 'and 1, 2, 3 ' Orc thought before Harry let out a slew of questions even he doubted knew what he was asking "slow down young one slow down and I well answer your questions" Orc said laughing while letting Harry calm down Harry just had a feeling he could trust the old lizard "so then who is my real mom" Harry asked "how about I tell you the full story you see your father had been tampering with a strange magic that we do not now of and had on accident transported himself here now are Queen at the time had been in pain because her husband had died a while back and when her guards dragged your father in he acted just like him they instantly became friends then more heck even her triplet children who were a month old liked him then you was born and on the same day a tyrant took over" and with that Orc opened a gate that was nearby and showed Harry the out side where every where was dark and dank with all sorts of people/animals hiding in the shadows "he's name is Robotnik and even today he is in control" Orc said sadly "wait wait are you saying that I am acutely half hedgehog half human and the son of the Queen here" Harry exclaimed** at this Draco's eyes widened and he almost got worried **"yes you are one of are princes along with your older brothers Sonic and Manic and your Sister Sonia"** everyone in the dining hall could of sown they heard a small chuckle come from some where

 **"wait then why was me and dad in the the oh" Harry tried to explain "the wizarding world as we here in Mobias call your Fathers world" Orc said "yeah why was I there and not here" Harry exclaimed "simple your father had to go back and you would have been out of harm's way so you the youngest would be safe but from what I saw through the portal checking on you I must only guess something has happened to James** at this everyone lowered there heads **"wait does this mean that my moms still alive" Harry exclaimed happy and hoping to meet he's mother "yes indeed but first you must find your family your siblings should be somewhere in the city" "so i will have to find them okey lets go' and with that Harry stormed of into the city looking for other hedgehogs with medallions.**

"Okay that is the end of Chapter 1 who wants to read next" Dumbledore asked all you could hear was chirping because everyone in the hall was shocked heck same had past out "i will Professor" Hermine said exatedly "okey then here you go

"chapter 2 Chilly dogs?"


	3. chapter 2 Chilly dogs and Guitar solos

**Chapter 2: Hot dogs and guitar solos**

{regular talking}

 **{book reading}**

 **Chapter 2: hot dogs and guitar solos**

at the words hot dog Ron instantly got a little hungry and reached for a near by chill dog on a big platter and right when he almost touched the chilly dog a blue blur passed by and the Chilly dog platter had disappeared 'huh' Ron thought looking around

 **harry had been walking for awhile and found out orc had disappeared "great just great now how am I supposte to find my siblings" and right as Harry said that he ramed into some thing he looked up and saw a freaking robot** "what how are there robots there, these people/animals must be smart" went around the room while Harry was smiling at Ron while eating a chilly dog 'were did Harry get that chilly dog' Ron thought

 **'oh you have to be kidding me' then things got worse** "greaaat" Hermine said **"hedgehog detected must destroy hedgehog" the robot said "ohh freack" and with that Harry ran and he ran fast he was moving at sonic speed surprising himself but it seemed the robot wasn't that impressed nope he called for air support 'what the heck flying cars great whats next moving basses' Harry thought running down side alleys and straight into a dead end "oh ho" harry said turning around just to find about 15 robots,** with that everyone could see Hermine tightened her hold on the book **Harry slowly started backing up against the wall and the robots were surrounding him even more when Harry started hearing a guitar solo** as soon as hermine read that the exact same guitar solo was heard and everyone started looking around for the guitarist **looking up at the top of the building harry saw a blue hedgehog with a electric guitar that was a stunning blue "hey swatbots really cornering a kid in a ally so unspurchmin like" the blue hedgehog said shaking he's finger at the robots "now how about i send you packing" and with that the hedgehog strummed he's guitar and surprising Harry when it shot a laser from the tip right at all the Swatbots turning them to smithereens** everyone's eyes had widen at this **then the blue Hedgehog jumped down right next to Harry while turning he's guitar into a medallion like harry's own 'huh is this one of my brothers he's kind of cool' Harry thought** at this Harry started blushing while everyone laughed at the child like attitude **then both of are medallion's glowed "what though wait your are number four Orc's been talking about hmm" the blue hedgehog said walking around Harry "well I guess that would make me your big brother sonic, sonic the Hedgehog"** "hmmph ha ha" Harry out of the blue started laughing at something "hay Harry what's so funny" Hermione asked "ha look look up" Harry said trying to control he's laughter Hermione looked up only to see the blue hedgehog from in the book looking down on the rafter reading the book over hermine's shoulder while eating a chilly dog from the Platter he snatched "aw come on it's just getting to the good part" Sonic exclaimed from the rafters before jumping down to seat beside Harry while passing him and Ron chilly dogs "I see this must be what you used that emerald for Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said kindly while everyone else was staring at Sonic "heh it's like they have never seen a Mobian before oh wait" sonic said sweat dropping "just continue reading Hermione the next point is allot better" Harry said

 **"well I'm Harry Potter and I guess I'm your younger sibling" Harry said shyly right when more swatbots showed up "oh great just what we needed more swatbots" Sonic said exaltedly "come on show me whats yah got" sonic said before speeding through one of the robots just as fast as Harry had been going 'no I think I'm faster' Harry thought** "sure little bro sure" sonic said patting Harry's head "oh really ha Hermione keep reading" Harry said smiling smugly

 **after that thought Harry sped tword one of the bot's running right threw them like sonic "wow wow wow you can go the same speed as me no wait your slower" sonic said smirking when the last swatbot fell "okay then how about this point a location for us to race and I will beat you" Harry said "okay you see that Chilly dog stand over there" Sonic said pointing to a stand that was about 15 miles out where Harry could barley see it "yeah" "okay I'll race you there first one there is the fastest" Sonic said** hold up I don't think we should read the rest of this" Sonic said nerves "oh no we are going to see who won that" Harry said

 **and with that they were off they were neck to neck and were getting closer to the stand when Sonic went to go faster then when Sonic was almost there Harry sped up even faster and won by a inch "ha I won you see that" said Harry dancing and sticking he's toungh out "oh yah yah I let you win short stuff" sonic said getting us both chilly dogs where we both set down on the chairs and bit into the food at the same time** just like how they were doing now while Ron was secretly while not so secret stealing another chilly dog

 **after they finished that they both raced out to head back to the base of the resistance were there Brother and sis, Manic and Sonia were.**

"okay chapter who's reading next" Hermione asked

"I will" Cedric said

"chapter 3: **Music is alive**


	4. Intermission

**intermission: Amy and friends**

{regular talking}

 **{book reading}**

"wait" Harry exclaimed seemed to be worried "hey Sonic how many Chaos emeralds do you have" Harry asked "ohh I have 4 why" sonic asked "because I only have 2 so were the 3rd" Harry asked "ohh Sonic" someone yelled down the hall "oh no Amy hide me" and with that Sonic ran up the wall back to the rafter he was hiding while Harry cast a invisibility spell on him "wait what's going on" Ron said right as the doors swung open to let in a pink hedgehog "ohh ha Amy sonic's not here he" Harry said worried of getting hit by Amy's hammer'I'm still confused how we survive those hit's' Harry thought "oh really then why did the chaos emerald transport me here hmm I did ask it to transport me to my beloved Sonic" Amy said going doe eyed at the end "pst Forge now I know why Sonic hid" George whispered to he's twin "yah she's the wacko girl who just wants to be he's girlfriend he" Fred said "oh really Harry then how does your class mates now about Sonic hiding hmm" Amy said hearing George and Fred with her hedgehog ears and pulling out her Hammer witch brought everyone eyes to widen at the huge hammer just seeming to appear in her hand "yep I would run from her too" Ron said to he's brothers "okay I think I am going to need back up" Harry said slowly backing up and reaching into he's pocket while in the surprise no one remembered 'oh ha we have wands' then Harry brought out a yellow chaos emerald "chaos control" Harry screamed when Amy threw her hammer causing himself to teleport away and bringing in Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Cream, and Cheese there "guys help Amy's mad that Sonic's hiding from her again" Harry said now up on the rafter next to sonic "sonic hedgehog" Amy screamed "huh ha Amy" Sonic said before running out the door "get back here I want you to take me the mall" Amy screamed giving chase "no Amy I'm busy helping Harry read books" Sonic screamed before both seemed to disappear from the distance "soo whats up Harry" Knuckles said wondering how he got here "oh hay Knuckles sawy for transporting you here I was in a hurry to get away from Amy" Harry said "wait did Sonic say he was here to read he as to be joking heck I didn't even now he could read" Rouge the bat said flying up into a darker parts of the dinning room and truth be told alot of boys wolf wistild seeing her "yah my school here is reading about my first adventures want to join" Harry asked "sure I would like to join please please" Cream sayed with a bunny face to Tails and Knuckles while causeing several girls in the hall and some small children to smile and laugh at the cute look "oh fine" Knuckles said exaspretly 'no one can ressist the bunny face heck it's worse then a puppy face' Knuckles thought "sure I wouldn't mind I wont to see how Sonic was before we meet" Tails said exatedly while also puting together a engine out of small metal pices that where in he's pokects "if that's okay with you Proffesare" Harry said "hmm I do not mind but I think you shouldn't bring any more in" Dumbledore said "and what if they come in uninvited" said a dark voice from the left of the door showing a pitch black Hedgehog with red running shoes and gold rings on he's wrists with a Completlie white Hedgehog who seemed to be kind with blue snickers and blue tattus on he's head and arms "ha Shadow, Silver" Harry said politlie then Sonic and Amy came running back in while Amy was throwing hammers at Sonic but each time she throw one she just throw the exact same one before she knocked Sonic unconsis and draged him to he's chair before stating "ha I wont to join" while everyone sweatdroped at her knocking out Sonic just to get close to him "oh should we get him to a docter" Hermine asked worried about the blue hedgehog "nay he's survived worse" Harry said "we just have to find a way to get Amy away from Sonic" Harry wispered to Shadow and Silver "yep" they said in unison "okay who's reading next" Harry asked picking up the book were Sonic dropped it "I will" Cream said jumping up and down "okay" Harry said tossing her the book

 **Chapter 3: the Music is alive**


	5. Chapter 3 the music is alive

**chapter 3: the music is alive**

 _{I hope you liked the last chapter I may bring in others when a remember some more}_

{regular talking}

 **{book reading}**

"chapter 3: the music is alive" Cream read

 **Sonic and Harry raced right through the door into a abandoned mining factory "ha sibs look what i found are number 4 sib" Sonic yelled out "ya okey sonic" a purple hedgehog said "wait what did you say" she said when she figured out what he said rushing toward harry while both her piano and he's flute medallions glowed 'huh i guess it's true no one else can take off the royal medallions and have them glow well i'm Sonia" Sonia said holding out her hand**

as soon as Cream read that piano music started up and everyone looked toward the source just to find Sonia siting beside Harry putting up her portable piano medallion 'hello there" she said with a bow 'please continue reading Cream" she said

 **"ha manic get down here Sonic found are baby brother" Sonia yelled loudly**

"yah she might be the most politest of us but she can yell' Harry said with Sonic who surprisingly woke up fast nodding while sneaking away from Amy only for Amy to hug him and Rouge started noticing all the stares she was getting from the boys "sorry boys but I all ready got a boy friend" she said looking toward Knuckles causing most of the boys to quickly look away from Rouge

 **"wait really no way" a green Hedgehog said jumping down from the rafters on a hover board device**

"sup mini wizards and head wizards" Manic said coming out from behind Snape causing the teachers to jump "Manic give the teachers there wands back" Harry all of a sudden said 'heh sorry old habits' manic said handing them back then walking over to Harry's right

 **when he landed he instantly fist pumped Harry stole his sneakers then gave them back to the kid who was staring at him then to the sneakers "Manic the hedgehog and thief** " **Manic said**

this caused the teachers to look at Manic who was once again trawling in his hand Ron's wand causing Ron to instantly snatch it back "we're trying to get that out of him" Sonia said shaking her head "hey it's hard to stop after being a street rat" Manic muttered while also handing back Herminie's wand, lip bum, shoe's

 **"he used to be a thief when we didn't know about each other and I'm hoping we" here Sonia stopped looked at Sonic then said "I'm hoping I can get him to stop later seeing how he won't need to be one any more" Sonia said staring down her brother's and also unknowingly giving Harry his own first rule 'don't get on Sonia's bad side' when Harry thought this he started smirking while watching Manic and Sonic eating Chilly dogs while ignoring Sonia ranting at them about how they are giving Harry a bad example and almost causing Harry to laugh**

no one in the great hall held back some were laughing just because of the image although McGonagall was staring hard at the brother's and causing them to welt while Sonia brightened

 **but then came the hard part when they started questioning where he had been causing Harry's head to start to droop 'what well they think' Harry thought before telling them about what he new about his world and telling them about the dursley's lets just say when he was finished Sonic had this strange glim in his eye's, Sonia was checking him over for long term injuries and Manic had left the room although by his mumbling he was trying to figure out a way to go to Harry's world and rob the Dursley's blind while also burning there house down**

when all of this was read out Cream almost dropped the book because of how they acted Knuckles started wondering what the kid had told them to even make by guess Sonic think of harming a person then there was the other's Sonic had started clenching his hands remembering the conversation while Manic was smirking at the fact he had actually at one point went to the dursley's house and did just as promised while Sonia was looking at Harry but more sposifikly his right ear and back of his head, Harry himself was trying to get the student's that were staring at him to stop but knew that if the book explained what he said the lot of them would look at him differently from a hero to a kid they might have to worry about

 **although Harry at first didn't understand why they all acted this way mostly because he had only got through with one of the resent punishments the dursley's had gave him he had been just playing a wooden flute (that he had made himself) when a lot of the near by animals started to come closer to him seeming to like the sound of his music Harry didn't mind he just thought they had been interested with the noise but it was when Dudley had thrown a rock at him that he found out otherwise because when stopped playing to hold onto his throbbing head were the rock had hit he found the lot of the rat's, cats, dogs, and birds that had been listening to the music chase Dudley away while also causing said boy to run home to tell so it came of no surprise when he got 'punished' when he got to number 4 privet drive Uncle Vernon had thrown his metal bat from the up stair's window down on his head then let a knife fall that almost cut of Harry's right ear or so he thought when he felt the pain coming from his head while he rushed into his room of the cobered under the stair's and fell asleep only after he had cut the last of his blanket that was acutely a old baby blanket that was with him since he had got there to make into bandage's for his ear and head before going to sleep and waking up here and that was only the recent one's not to mention not eating for year's on in and having to eat piece's of bread he had snuck out of the kitchen or the other time's Harry had gotten injured because of as the Dursley's told the neighbor's when asked and the officer's later before paying them to keep quite about the Dursley's 'accidents' that hurt little Harry**

after this was read Cream really did drop the book and ran to cry on Harry nocking said boy to fall over while Knuckles had stopped wondering what had made Sonic angry enough to kill and started his own plan's Shadow and Silver shared a look that made a promise of watching out for the youngest Hedgehog Tail's after hearing this flew up into the rafter to be alone Rouge had dessapeared while Amy was staring hard at Harry while silently promising never to throw one of her hammer's at him again and throughout this Hermine and Ron had went wide eye'ed and was staring at there Friend who was trying and failing to calm down the little bunny the rest of the school was also staring some more then other's Snape had started to forget the idea of a aregent Potter brat while Dumbledore's ey's had went from twinkling to hard as ice and was quickly whispering to his second in command who was at the moment shouting back at him while the other headmaster's from the other school's were giving Fudge hard looks because it would be in his department to find out about this

"how about we break for a little while" Harry said and once everyone nodded he set the book down

{so what do you guy's think I know it's been awhile but I am glad so many people actually like this story} Ghost the fox


	6. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	7. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


End file.
